The Good, the Bad and the Snotty/Transcript
This is the 1st episode for season 1 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with Otis, Pooh and their friends setting up a Commercial) * Otis: All right, come on, let's go, people. We're losing light, we're way over budget. Guys, are you ready on cameras over there? * Winnie the Pooh: Yes Otis, we're ready to go. * Timmy Turner: So, why we're doing this, again? * Lincoln: Because we're trying to make the Farmer leave the house for a few days. * Andrea: And the way we're doing that is by making a commercial of a convention that he's going to. * Timmy Turner: Oh thanks, now I got it now. * Mia: Plus, Otis says that it's a big surprise. * Stephanie: I'm liking this plan more already. * Phineas Flynn: Isabella, is the set almost ready? * Isabella: We're all ready to go. * Scruffy: Hey, Freddy. Are you ready? (Freddy began moaning and licking his lips on Peck) * Scruffy: Freddy? * Freddy: What, what, no, what, what, yes! * Sunset Shimmer: What about you Pig? * Pig: Satellite Dish locked and loaded. * Rabbit: Okay then, rolling sound. * Pig: Quiet, we're rolling sound! * Pip: Speed. * Otis: Quiet, everybody. * Pig: Quiet. * Freddy: What? I can't hear you? * Peck: Quiet! * Leni: He didn't say anything. * Lola: '''SHUT UP!!!! * '''Winnie the Pooh: Nice job, Lola. * Lola: Thanks, Pooh. * Pig: Oh, now it's really quiet. * Otis: Shh... Is everybody ready? And... Showtime. (Peck woke up the farmer from his nap with a air horn) * Farmer: Ah, Sergeant. (sees the TV on) * Otis: Howdy! Farmer Billy Bob here. Folks, are you cuckoo for root vegetables? Are you hankering to spice up your dull couch potato routine? Well, put on your fun pants, pull up your socks, and head over to T-T-T-Turnip Con. * Farmer: Turnip Con? * Otis: That's right, Turnip Con. Meet the Turnip Queen, Take your photo with the World's Ugliest Turnip... Soothe tired feet with Dr. taproot's turnip tonic. Enjoy authentic turnip crafts. * Farmer: Oh. * Otis: And it all starts today. Now here's registered trademark Tippy the Turnip to tell you how to get there. * Pip: (as Tippy) I'm Tippy the Turnip. Just get on Route 70 and Drive, man, drive. Don't stop for nothing. You listening, Farmer? Then why are you still sitting there? Get off you butt and...(Otis pulls Pip away) * Farmer: (puts on his hat) I'm going to Turnip Con. Farmer Turnip Con, Turnip Con, '' ''I'm going to Turnip Con... (He went to his car and drive off) * Duke: He's going, he's going, he's going, he's still going... Still going, he's taking a little break... He just petted a sheep and he's going again. * Otis: Duke... * Duke: What, he's gone. (Everyone cheers) * Abby: That was fun. * Timmy Turner: Yeah, and not bad commercial as well. * Lana: Yeah, and we totally got him. * Jeremy Johnson: You got that right. * Lincoln: Yep! With him gone, we get 2 days of doing whatever we want! * Emma: This is going to be the best weekend ever. * Rabbit: It sure will be. * Perry: (chatters) * Lynn: So what commercial should we do next? * Tigger: Oh, how about we can do a Roll-On Deodorant commercial? * Freddy: Oh, I get to be the armpit. * Otis: No, now we move on to stage two. * Abby: (gasp) That's my favorite stage. * Baljeet: So, what is stage 2? * Otis: Well, as I'm sure you all know, tomorrow's my birthday. And I'm throwing us the biggest bash this barn has ever seen. Come on. (Everyone gets excited) * Bessie: Hold up, you got rid of the only man standing between us and a sesame seed bun so we can celebrate the day you came into the world? * Otis: Come on, Bessie, take to journey with me. There's gonna be music, dancing, six-foot sandwiches. * Pip: A three-inch Don Juan. * Bessie: I'm going be sick. * Katie Knight: Come on, Bessie. It won't be that bad. * Andera: Would you rather have the Farmer be here? * Bessie: Better than party animal over here. * Lori: '''Oh,don't be such a party pooper. * '''Luna: Yeah. I bet this is going to be the best birthday party, that Otis have ever thrown. * Otis: Exactly, Luna. * Sunset Shimmer: Think about all the fun we get to have, without the farm catching you guys. * Pig: And when the Farmer comes back, delicious turnip birthday cake. (laughs) * Duke: Pig, there is no Turnip Con. * Holly: Yeah, we made Turnip Con up for to give rid The Farmer, remember? * Pig: Ah, got ya... But the Slop Fairy is real right? (everyone stood quiet) NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Later that day, Snotty Dad drop Snotty and Vicky off at Mrs. Beady's House) * Snotty's dad: Ok, Eugene, last chance you and your friend to see me in "Clowns on Ice." * Snotty Boy: No way. * Vicky: Yeah, I don't work with clowns, I always work at babying sitting. * Snotty Boy: She's right, plus being a clown is a weird job. Your job's weird. * Snotty's Dad: Oh, it's not that weird. Hey, maybe you two will follow in my footsteps one day. * Snotty Boy: Yeah, like in a million trillion years, no. And Vicky it's not my sister. (Snotty and Vicky get out of the car) I mean, what are you gonna do, anyway? Join Cirque Du So Lame? (Billy laugh) I made a funny. (Then Snotty and Vicky walked up to the door and ring the door bell) * Mrs. Beady: Oh, there's my little cherub. * Snotty Boy: Hello, Auntie Nora. You look beautiful today. * Mrs. Beady: Thanks you, Eugene. And how's your little friend? * Vicky: Hi Mrs. Beady, my name is Vicky. And you look wonderful as a flower. * Mrs. Beady: Oh, Eugene, It aren't your friend is the sweetest thing? Make you and your friend get comfortable while I make us all some greek drinking yogurt and pita chips. * Snotty Boy: Sure, thanks. (He look at Mr Beady) You look like you're made of wood. * Vicky: I think he's having Termites. * Snotty Boy: (Singing) Uncle has termites. (Billy Laugh) * Vicky: Bet you $20 He knows karate. * Snotty: Yeah, Vicky. Watch and learn. (When he did bat at karate and he going to break the TV) * Mr. Beady: Hey, you're getting a little close.. (And Snotty broke it) (Sighs) * Snotty: Uncle broke the TV. * Mr. Beady: What? Why you... (Then Snotty runs off) * Vicky: Now, you own me $20, or better yet $200.00! You paid for me next week. (walks off) * Mrs. Beady: (gasp) Nathan, be more careful. His skin is so tender. And he's friend is so cute. They're gonna be with us for the whole weekend. (hears the doorbell ring and goes for the door) * Mr. Beady: Just sever my neck bone, take me out. (Mrs. Beady answers the door and sees it was the farmer) * Farmer: Going to Turnip Con. Need someone to watch the farm. * Mr. Beady: Farm? My nephew and his friend will do it. They're born farmhand. * Snotty Boy: No, I'm not, I hate farms. * Vicky: Yeah, I work for babying sitting, not house sitting. * Mr. Beady: Naw, they's just being modest. * Vicky: No, that's not true, he's lying. * Snotty Boy: Yeah, and he's made of wood. * Mrs. Beady: Absolutely not, Farmer. They'll just lie around all day reading comic books... Playing violent video games, eating sugary snacks. And plus, I don't trust you, that they take care of those animals, and play with those other kids, especially that boy has two big teeth. * Vicky: Wait, you mean that trewp? (gets an idea) You know, Eugene, It's will be fun to mess with those barn animals. * Snotty Boy: Yeah. We're doing it. The Middle (Otis, Pooh and the others are setting up Otis' birthday party) * Otis: Yeah, Two whole days with no Farmer to sap our party mojo. (His phone ring and he answer it) Yo, Bono, what's up, bro? Name's Otis. Listen, uh, won't you and your boys play a little shindig I'm having? (sees Pip with a pinata) Looking good on the human piñata, Pip, way to go. Uh, the pay? Well, um, let's just say you'll be bringing home of lots of lettuce. * Leni: How much lettuce do you need Otis? * Otis: Nothing, Leni. (sees Pig about to eat the party sub) Hey, I see you, Pig. * Pig: (tries to hide it) Um... Whoa. (crashes) * Otis: Oh, and by the way, the guests are all gonna be wearing animal costumes, really good ones. It's just something we do. How are things going, Timmy? * Timmy Turner: Great and I was able to get one of the things off your birthday list. A room full of supermodels! * Otis: And what do you have for sweets? * Timmy Turner: Can you guys make cookies? * Supermodels: Super cookies! * Otis: Perfect! * Rabbit: Ok, everyone? This is the biggest party we ever have done, so we got to make this special. So follow your list in order, and Otis' party will be a success. * -But this will take forever. * Scruffy: It feels like housework. These things are not fun, you know. * Lily: (raspberry) * Rabbit: Fun? Do you say fun? Planning a party is serious work, who says anything about fun? * Sunset Shimmer: But Rabbit, this is not helping to get ready for the party. * Rabbit: Well, I trying to make the greatest party he ever had, ok? * Ginger: But you are making like a chore. * Scruffy: Yeah, it feels less fun and more boring. * Buford: It's almost like that time that Candace threw that wild party. * Candace Flynn: It was an intimate get together * Lincoln: Or when Lori threw her first house party. * Lori: It wasn't that bad. * Luan: Yes, it was. * Tigger: Bottom line is, parties are supposed to be out of control. * Adyson: And with this one, nothing is going to ruin this one! * Winnie the Pooh: Uh guys, I see someone is coming towards the barn. * Pip: '''Pooh's right! Snotty Boy and Vicky, 2'o clock! * '''Otis: What? * Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT?! * Piglet: What?! * Rabbit: What?! * Eeyore: Huh?! * Timmy Turner: What?! * Olive Doyle: What? * Andera: What?! * Lincoln: What!?! * Loud Sisters: What!?! * Scruffy: What? * Phineas Flynn: What!? * Candace Flynn: What? * Isabella: What? * Burford: What? * Baljeet: What? * Fireside Girls: What? * Katie Knight: What?! * Sunset Shimmer: Wait, what!? * Otis: '''(He saw Snotty and Vicky) Oh, milk me... What're they doing here? I gotta call you back, B, tell The Edge I said, "Hi". Pack it up, people, come on , enemy presence. This is not a Drill. * '''Timmy Turner: Wait? I can wish to... Oh, I forgot, Cosmo and Wanda went out shopping for the party. Nevermind. Go, Go, Go! * Pip: Code three, code three. (They finish cleaning up the barn just as Snotty and Vicky opens the door) * Snotty Boy: Well, well, well... Look at all the stinky animals. * Vicky: Hello, Twerp, and hello Pooh. * Timmy Turner: Hello, Vicky. I Glad you join Snotty, I see. * Vicky: Yep. ????. * Timmy Turner: Yep. I knew when she says that. * Lori: '''Of course you did. * '''Vicky: And you must be that twerps friends. I'm going to enjoy this. (ready her weapons) * Lincoln: (gulps) * Snotty Boy: Wait? That's the guy have those two big teeth? * Vicky: Yep. * Snotty Boy: Well, however, he's stupid. In fact, you're all stupid. You can't add two plus tow, you know why? 'Cause you're stupid, stinky, stupid, stinky. Stupid, stinky, stupid, stinky, stupid, stinky. I can do that a long time. * Lucy: (whispering to others) And will get annoying in a while. * Tigger: So why you're here, anyway? * Vicky: Well, The Farmer lets us be in charge into he gets back. Until then, you have to do everything we say. * Snotty Boy: Yeah. So get out of our way! * Freddy: He seems nice... Or, wait, not nice. What's the word? It's on the tip of my tongue. * Piglet: Is it dangerously insane. * Freddy: That's it, dangerously insane. * Vicky: You take care of those animals, and I'll do Timmy and the others. * Timmy Turner: And now, we're all gonna hide in my own pants, pronto. (Timmy open his pants and everyone went down, and Vicky pull them up) * Vicky: You're all not going anywhere, you're all playing my little game. * Winnie the Pooh: I don't suppose to be satisfied with a hug, instead? * Timmy Turner: Come on, Pooh, it won't be that bad. * Tigger: Hey, I thought you suffered the worst at being pursued by Vicky. * Timmy Turner: Oh yeah. * Luna: Oh come on guys. Some of us are too old for the need of a babysitter. * Olive Doyle: Interesting fact: Babysitters aren't needed when your kid is 13 years old or a least 12. That's when you're a pre-teen. * Ferb Fletcher: Besides, we outnumber her and the "smart" one. * Lincoln: You're right. It's one of her and a ton of us. * Lisa: So Vicky, what kind of game you want to do? * Vicky: Well, kid, this game I love to call; "Vicky-Ride-Push!" (Than Vicky pushes Pooh and his friends into the wall) * Snotty Boy: Nice one, Vicky. Hey, stupid stinkies. Look at what I brought you. A big bowl of delicious frozen mini-pizzas. * Otis: Whatever you do, do not eat the... (The animals goes to the wheel barrel and start to eat pizzas) * Otis: All right, I guess it's all right. (joins in) * Snotty Boy: Hope you lit it. I made it with love... and flaming hot chili sauce. (Suddenly, the animals' mouths caught on fire and started to panic) * Snotty: (Billy Laugh) * Pip: Man, you guys are lightweights. (takes a bite) * Snotty Boy: Aw, is it too spicy? Maybe this will help. (pulls out a hose and sprays them with cold water and sees them shiver) Oh, you're shivering. You should try huddling together for warmth. (He take his glue out) Stupid stinkies. (glues all of the animals together into a ball) (laughs) Now you're all clumpy. * Vicky: I did those guys, so let's go. * Snotty Boy: Alright, Vicky. So bye stupid, stinky clump. * Vicky: Haha, sia later twerps. * Snotty Boy: Haha. (slams the door) * Otis: What a horrible, horrible boy. * Winnie the Pooh: Ready? Pull... Pull... Pull-- (The other pulls Eeyore out of the hole) * Eeyore: Thanks for helping me. But, throw kind of liked it in there. * Lucy: I wish I be where you were. * Ferb Fletcher: Of course you would. * Baljeet: And I thought Buford bullying was rough. * Burford: What was that? * Ballet: Nothing. * Scruffy: '''Is everyone else ok? * '''Lana: A little bruised but ok. * Lola: That was so horrible. * Luan: Yeah, even I not that brutal. How does she even make a living out of this. * Timmy Turner: It's a long story. * Lincoln: Well, come on let help the others get unstuck. * Lisa: '''Man, you guys won't come out easily. * '''Pip: Can someone tell me where I am? Unless it's gross. * Abby: Hey, Pig, why are you crying? * Pig: I'm not crying... From my eyes. (They start to rolling down and gonna hit Pooh and others) * Eeyore: We're not gonna enjoy this, are we? * Tigger: Nope. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh, bother. * Scruffy: This is gonna hurt. (The animals crash into the heroes and into a tree) * Otis: Is everyone all right? * Bessie: Do I look like I'm all right? Do you not see a chicken glued to my butt? * Peck: Huh. I'm a rooster. (gets smacked by Bessie's tail) (Then, Cosmo and Wanda comes back form shopping) * Wanda: Oh my, what happened to you guys? * Timmy Turner: Vicky happened. * Eeyore: Vicky and Snotty Boy started wrecking the place and us. * Tigger: Believe us. It's too horrible for words. * Luan: I usually pull pranks all the times but I never go that far. * Scruffy: And now, we have to stay with them for the next 2 days. * Piglet: It's going to be a nightmare. * Sunset Shimmer: We probably won't last that long. * Lola: This is all your fault, Otis. * Gretchen: This wouldn't have happened you haven't get rid the farmer. * Duke: Hey, they have a point O. If you hadn't sent the Farmer away, we wouldn't be stuck here with this little freak and his babysitter. (Everyone complains in agreement) * Otis: Guys, I got it covered. These guys are ammeters. I mean... hot sauces, water guns, wedgies, wagon ride. What next a whoopie cushion? Timmy, is this Vicky person is bad at her best? * Timmy Turner: Well, it's a lot worst. Believe me. * Otis: Great so that gives us an advantage. * -Now, how do we bring them back here? * Olivia: You thinking a trap of some sort? * -We are now. * Stephaine: And what does a good trap need? * Olivia: Bait. * Mia: You mean like worms? I'm on it. * Olivia: Not exactly. So come over here guys, because we're going these brats how this game is really played. The Ending (The scene cuts to Snotty Boy and Vicky sleeping, a corn dog and a wad of cash went thru the window. Snotty and Vicky waking up) * Snotty Boy: Huh??? * Vicky: Is that, MONEY?!?! (Snotty and Vicky chasing the items to the barn) * Snotty Boy: You stupid delicious moving corn dog. * Vicky: Come back here, money. (The duo heads inside and then the lights went out.) * Snotty Boy: Who's there? * Vicky: Show yourself! (A light shined on them.) * Snotty Boy: We're warning you! We know karate! * Otis: Is everybody ready? And... Showtime. (Chickens started shooting eggs at Snotty and Vicky) * Otis: And... Cue honey. * Rabbit: Pooh, don't eat the honey. * Winnie the Pooh: Sorry. (Rabbit gave the honey to Freddy and sprayed it across the floor. Snotty and Vicky were slipping towards the set of mousetraps) * -Oh. That's gotta hurt. * -But in retrospect, they did deserve it. * -True. * Snotty Boy: We're telling my auntie! * Vicky: Yeah, whoever you guys are yours in big big trouble! * Otis: Ladies. (Abbey, Bessie, and Sunset Shimmer pushed a wagon behind Vicky and Snotty. They land in a old hay baler) * Snooty Boy: Who's doing this to us?! * Vicky: If it's those twerps, there going to get it! (They see the corn dog and the wad of cash right next to a invisible catapult) * Snotty Boy: Gotcha, your stupid items and we win! * Vicky: Yeah, we win! * Snotty: Ha, ha,-- (As soon he was about to finish laughing, the catapult threw them back to Mrs. Beady's house) * Otis: Mission Accomplished! Thanks to my death leadership, the party is once again is a big G..O.. GO! (Everyone stood quiet) * Otis: Why is everyone so quiet? Is there something my teeth? Can you see it? * Rabbit: There's nothing in your teeth. * -We're just a little concerned. * Otis: About what? We got Snotty Boy and Vicky off the farm. We should at least still do my birthday celebration. * Duke: Let me get this straight: you get rid of the Farmer, ending up bringing up that beady-eyed little dirtbag and his evil babysitter into the barnyard and you still expect us to throw a huge party? * Otis: Pretty much. * Duke: I'm good with that. * -(in Pinkie Pie's voice) Let's get this party started! (Everyone started to have fun. Suddenly, the Farmer comes back and sees light in the barnyard) * Farmer: What in the heck? (looks down) Huh, corndog. (catapulted threw his roof and into his chair) I can fly. (The scene cuts to Mrs. Beady getting Snotty and Vicky untangled with tongs) * Snotty Boy: Ow, that stings! * Vicky: Quit it! * Mrs. Beady: I told you we should have let them go over there. * Mr. Beady: Ah, for saddle sake Nora, you ain't going to make no progress that way. (Pulls out his chainsaw) * Mrs. Beady: Dear be careful, Nathan. They're so precious * Mr.Beady: Relax, woman. I can do this with my eyes closed. (covers his eyes chuckling as Snotty and Vicky getting scared) THE END! Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Season Premires Category:Series Premires Category:Magmon47